1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to motorcycles, specifically motorcycle kickstands, and more particularly to an attachment to a motorcycle kickstand that substantially increases the supportive surface area or footprint of the kickstand when in use.
2. Background Art
It is common to support a motorcycle in the upright position when not in use. Common practice is to use what is termed a xe2x80x9ckickstand.xe2x80x9d A typical kickstand consists of a leg that is pivotally mounted to the frame of a motorcycle with this leg to be pivoted approximately 90 degrees from a retracted position to a deployed position. The free outer end of the kickstand normally includes a base plate. The kickstand ordinarily is mounted with a spring-actuated overcenter mechanism known in the art. The rider uses his foot to cause the kickstand to be deployed from a retracted position (approximately parallel to the ground) to the extended position (and vice versa), hence the reason for the nomenclature xe2x80x9ckickstand.xe2x80x9d
A major problem in conjunction with a conventional kickstand is that the baseplate has an inadequately small surface area. It is not unusual for a motorcycle to weight in excess of 318.18 kilograms (700 pounds). This heavy weight combined with the relatively small surface area of the base plate causes the kickstand to penetrate the surface on which the kickstand is deployed if said surface is anything but an absolutely non-yielding surface such as concrete. If however the kickstand is deployed for use on a soft surface such as sand, loose dirt, sod, mud, or hot asphalt, the kickstand will sink into the surface. As the kickstand sinks, it causes an increasing angle of inclination of the motorcycle in relation to the ground, such that the center of gravity of the motorcycle reaches the point where the vehicle topples over. In addition to being difficult to return to an upright position, the fall of said vehicle can be quite costly due to damages incurred from impact with the ground.
Previously, other devices have been proposed which function to prevent a motorcycle kickstand from sinking into the underlying road surface or terrain. However, all of these devices have serious shortcomings that have prevented the devices from coming into more widespread use. For example: Devices such as those used in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,031 to Huth, 5,257,803 to Fisher, and 4,474,387 to Maranell et al. are often forgotten by the operator and left behind when the operator drives away. Thus the operator incurs the expense of purchasing the device which is quickly left behind and lost, because it is not an integral part of the kickstand. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,347 to Cline, and 3,998,470 to Houston feature devices that must be properly installed and aligned, and due to complex mechanical design require constant attention and or adjustments. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,987 to Marsh, and all prior art listed above, flexibility is lacking and the devices fail to conform to all possible surfaces. Furthermore, these devices have limited applications due to product designs that prohibit their adaptation for use on different kickstand configurations.
In addition, it remains desirable to provide an attached kickstand support that is affordable and readily adaptable to mass production. It should be flexible so as to conform to all possible surfaces, as well as lightweight, trouble free, and simple to install.
Most of the prior art devices have inherent safety concerns associated with them. Unattached devices are prone to slippage, both the kickstand sliding off of the device, and the device slipping on the underlying road surface or terrain. An attempt was made to address this problem in both U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,803 to Fisher, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,387 to Maranell et al.
Mechanical devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,470 to Houston, and 4,971,347 to Cline are complicated mechanical devices and as such are difficult to install, not readily adaptable to various kickstand configurations, and also require constant attention and or adjustment that may be beyond the expertise of the average user. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,987 to Marsh, a chain is utilized in an unsafe and compromising manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,031 to Huth, the device is manufactured from a plastic which is extremely slick, is prone to slippage on both the road or underlying surface, as well as between the base plate of the kickstand and the top surface of the device.
The purpose of this invention is to provide the ultimate solution to a problem that has existed since the advent of the motorcycle. There have been numerous unsuccessful attempts to address these issues.
The inventive apparatus improves upon the prior art because, among other reasons:
1. The intention of this device is to provide an increased footprint at the base of the kickstand, therefore preventing the kickstand from sinking into pliant surfaces.
2. It is the intention of this device to be attached to the kickstand thereby preventing loss, and to ensure ease of use. Attachment is extremely easy and simple, utilizing a common nylon cable tie.
3. It is also the intent of this device to be maintenance-free; once properly installed upon a kickstand, no adjustment is necessary.
4. It is further intended for this device to be extremely durable and long lasting. This device has the potential to last the lifetime of the motorcycle.
5. It is the intent of this device to posses flexibility, so as to conform to inconsistencies in the underlying road surface or terrain. An added advantage of this flexibility is to enable the device to conform and adapt to kickstand design variations.
6. It is the intent of this device to posses qualities of abrasion and tear resistance.
7. This device is also intended to address numerous safety concerns. First and foremost, a falling motorcycle due to a sinking kickstand is not only a potential hazard to the operator, but also a hazard to bystanders and or vehicles in close proximity. In addition, due to its flexibility, this device will not present a safety hazard if said device comes in contact with an unforeseen object while the kickstand is in the retracted position with the motorcycle in motion.
8. It is the intent of this device to be easily mass produced, this is possible due to the simplicity of the design.
9. It is further intended that this device be non-obtrusive, inconspicuous, and lightweight.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.